


Voltron & Chill

by Jimbles0703



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 07:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16342109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimbles0703/pseuds/Jimbles0703
Summary: All Adam wants is to watch Voltron in peace. So can the scary dude please step up and out.





	Voltron & Chill

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all Voltron is ending soon and It's been such a ride. VLD has been a great source of happiness for me, and giving me something to look for at 4am, and to spend my money on HAHA. 
> 
> Thanks for clicking on this link and hope y'all like my oneshot and please leave comments!! <3

Okay, time for a break,” Adam sat back and stretched. 

He has been prepping for his finals in the University Library, and he has been planted in his seat for about 5 hours now. He just finished revising one module and decided to have a 20 minute break. 

He took out his laptop, typed, and opened up an episode of Voltron. 

“I’ll just watch the last episode, then I’ll start on Astrology.” 

The familiar opening blasted in full volume and Adam frantically brought the volume down. Everyone in the library stared at him, including the librarian. That was embarassing. Adam took out his earpiece and plugged it in. Now he’s safe. 

It was 10 minutes into the season finale, Adam really had to go to the bathroom. He paused the episode and heard a grunt from behind him. Adam stood up and saw a buff asian man with winged eyeliner staring him down. Adam broke eye contact and ran to the bathroom. He would bring his laptop with him but his bladder was gonna burst. Hopefully the scary dude won’t steal his laptop. 

Adam came back, and his laptop was still there. To his surprise, Scary dude was also there, and still staring at him. Adam sat back down, back facing Scary dude and continued watching. He only had 10 minutes left of his self given break time and he needed to finish this episode. 

12 minutes in and Voltron was being cornered by the Galra, multiple fleets suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Voltron raised his sword and charged towards the Galra and- 

RINGA-LINGA-LING 

Adam’s phone rang. Why are his gadgets so noisy and embarassing. Adam paused the episode and answered the call in a hurry. He heard an exasperated noise behind him. He looked back and- Scary dude is still there, seriously?

“Hey Adam where you at?” 

“Hey Matt, I’m in the Library. What’s up.” 

“Seriously? Did you forget?” 

Adam does not follow. Forget what? Is it someone’s birthday? 

“Ummm..”

He hears a sigh on the other line. 

“Dude we were gonna have lunch with the others. I told you before I left this morning!” 

Adam remembers him sleeping, remembers Matt shaking him and pulling the blankets, saying simething along the lines of “lunch at 2”, and Adam just made noises to shoo him away. 

It is now 2:45. Oh no.

Adam scrambles and shuts his laptop, collects his books and stuffs them into his bag with one hand. 

“Ohmygod I was half asleep how would I remember? Why didn’t you text me?” 

“Sorry I had stuff to do but I kinda expected this. Anyways we’ll see you at the Castle of Lions ok we’re gonna buy food first. You don’t get to choose!” 

And the line goes dead. Adam hurriedly zips his bag and stands up, meeting the eyes of Scary dude, again. Scary dude was staring at him, like he was trying to pick a fight. Adam adjusted his glasses and ran off. He would fight, but his schedule was kinda busy at the moment so not today. 

Adam ran out of the library, and made a turn down the stairs. He hears plodding behind him and guess who it was, it was scary dude. 

This is a first. Why is this dude who looks scary and buff, completely opposite from Adam’s circle of friends chasing him? The good thing is, Adam has never seen this kid around and looks to be a freshman. 

Adam makes a few twists and turns, weaving past students and lecturers, going through weird little spaces that only he knew as his nap spots,trying to shake him off. He runs out to the courtyard and looks back - no scary dude in sight. 

Adam takes a breather under a tree. He’s too old for this. But honestly if he had to go face-to-face with that scary dude he would be beaten to a pulp- WHOA. 

Guess what? Adam sees the dude running out of the school building. Scary dude looks around and Adam crouches; a sad attempt at hiding. Unfortunately, buff dude spots him and runs straight at him. He isn’t even trying to hide his bloodlust anymore. 

Adam books it and runs at full speed; he was pretty sure he ran faster than a cheetah, desperate to see tomorrow. 

“Hey! Wait!” 

Scary dude is calling him out now. Adam looks back and screams.

“What have I ever done to you? Stop chasing me!” 

And scary dude is catching up. Of course scary dude would, his thighs are thicc as heck. And then, just like in a clichè drama, Adam tripped on a lump of soil and fell. How is that even possible. 

As Adam fell, he felt that he truly lived an honest 18 years, and he could only thank his family, especially his mom for giving him the love and support he needed to pursue his dream of being and astro explorer. Adam closed his eyes and braced for impact, but it never came. 

Adam timidly opened his eyes and turned to see scary dude grabbing him by his backpack, saving his fall and was panting really heavily. 

“You forgot this.” 

Scary dude pulled Adam back and showed him an earpiece; his earpiece. Oh. 

“Oh um, thanks. Sorry I thought you had something against me.” 

Adam took his earpiece and the scary dude smiled. 

“Nah, I know I can look a little intimidating.” 

Funny how scary dude says that while smiling cause right now, scary dude does not look scary at all - he looks like sunshine dude. 

“Well thanks again um...” 

Adam gestures at sunshine dude. 

“Shiro. And you are?”

“I’m Adam. See you around Shiro, I gotta go.” 

Adam walks off but someone grabs his arm. He looks back and Shiro is holding his arm, rubbing his neck, blushing. 

“Wait! Um do you wanna maybe hang out and finish that last episode of Voltron?” 

And then it clicked. 

“What? You watch Voltron?” 

“Yea um, I heard the opening when I was in the library and then I saw you watching it so I kinda just joined in coz I really wanted to finish the season but my friends dragged me to the library.” 

“Wow... didn’t expect you to watch that robot show.” 

Shiro just side-eyed Adam and they laughed. 

“But yea... we can have a date for Voltron and chill.”


End file.
